Un jeu qui part Loin
by titPiou
Summary: Little Game entre un blond et un brun qui se cherche..peu etre un peu trop.


Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kurogané et Fye jouaient à ce petit jeu. Et voilà qu'il les amenait maintenant dans une chambre écartée des autres, sur le lit d'un certain brun maintenant placé au-dessus d'un blondinet aux joues rouges qui l'observait, un air de défi dans le regard. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?...Personne n'en avait réellement la réponse.

Comme à son habitude, le magicien avait voulu embêter le ninja qui s'était allongé sur le canapé pour se reposer. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus de tout son long. Kurogané, n'ayant rien demandé, avait ouvert les deux yeux. Et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Fye tout sourire et fier de lui.

Une idée avait alors germé dans la tête du souffre douleur…Ses deux bras étaient remontés pour se poser sur les hanches de Fye qui regardait, étonné, l'homme en dessous de lui, demandant de façon muette ce qu'il fabriquait. Kurogané avait alors inversé les rôles tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Fye dont les joues devenaient légèrement rouges.

Kuro s'était retiré avec un sourire victorieux d'au dessus d'un magicien, maintenant tout calme, se demandant ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne comprenne que le ninja avait joué avec lui.

C'est peut-être au moment où Fye pensa qu'il aurait sa vengeance que le jeu commença vraiment.

Alors pendant les jours suivant il y eu des lèvres échangées suivit de caresses qui de jours en jours se faisaient plus insistantes. Et de jours en jours lorsque l'un des deux arrêter la cadence, la chute se faisait de plus haut...

Aujourd'hui encore, les règles ne changeaient pas ... le jeu allait juste plus loin. Peut-être trop ? En tous cas, les lèvres du grand brun traversèrent tout le corps de sa victime faisant lâcher à celle-ci de petits gémissements à peine perceptibles. Chacun des vêtements des deux hommes partirent en volant à travers la chambre alors que Kurogané atteignait le bas-ventre en dessous duquel se dressait l'objet de plaisir coincé sous le caleçon de Fye...le dernier rempare entre lui et ce plaisir. Et ce bout de tissu n'échappa pas à la règle allant retrouver le tas de vêtements par terre pendant que deux lèvres s'attaquaient doucement, très lentement à la verge de Fye.

- Ku..kurogané...

Le dit Kurogané l'avait bien entendu, comprenant que sa proie voulait qu'il le prenne tout entier, mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. En effet, sans un mot, il se redressa, regarda le magicien de toute sa hauteur et dit clairement pour que celui-ci l'entende :

- Tu t'avoues vaincu ? Ou je m'arrête ?

Les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient s'agrandirent avant de laisser place au défi au sein de ceux-ci.

- Tu..peux toujours courir...

Même si son souffle était court...qu'il mourrait d'envie que cette personne en face de lui lui fasse l'amour. Jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Kurogané alors que celui-ci se retournait déjà pour remettre son caleçon suivi d'un pantalon noir moulant. Restant torse nu il parti vers la porte avant de déclarer :

- J'ai gagné...

Puis la porte claqua, Fye souffla. Il redressa la tête, il était dans un sale état. Si jamais il descendait ainsi, la princesse et shaolan se poseraient tous deux des questions. Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution… Ses mains allèrent trouver sa verge tendue pour se donner un plaisir solitaire. Sans savoir que, dans une autre chambre, la personne occupant ses pensées exécutait les mêmes gestes tout en pensant à lui.

Moins d'une heure après, les deux hommes se trouvaient en bas autour d'une table avec une sakura et un shaolan hésitants à entamer une conversation, sentant la tension qui régnait. Mokona, lui, ne se soucia de rien et alla embêter un kurogane passablement frustré. Alors qu'il criait de nouveau contre la boule de poils, il sentit un pied s'aventurer sur sa jambe pour monter beaucoup plus haut. Ses yeux quittèrent la boule de poils pour se poser sur deux autres qui le regardaient, de l'autre coté de la table, d'un air innocent.

Les caresses se faisant de plus en plus fortes sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, Kurogane se leva d'un coup avant de quitter la pièce, sachant que si ça continuait, il ne pourrait pas se contenir devant les enfants. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre un : j'ai gagné avant de passer la porte.

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, c'est un Fye tout sourire qui parla avec les enfants alors que Kurogané restait dans sa chambre sans donner de nouvelles. L'heure de dormir arriva et chacun regagna sa chambre sauf le magicien qui décida de prendre une petite douche. Il se déshabilla dans la salle de bains avant de se glisser dans la cabine et de faire couler l'eau chaude sur son corps pale, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il se lava, sortit de la douche et manqua de tomber par surprise.

En effet, un Kurogané appuyé à la porte l'attendait patiemment, se délectant du spectacle que lui avait offert Fye. Spectacle qui continuait toujours d'ailleurs, vu que dans son sursaut le blondinet avait eu la mauvaise idée de lâcher sa serviette qui jonchait à présent le sol.

- Qu'est..ce que..tu fais là ?

Le grand brun fit un pas en direction de Fye qui essayait de reprendre contenance malgré sa position d'infériorité face au ninja qui était, lui, habillé au contraire de lui qui était nu. Kurogané s'avança encore, jusqu'à faire entrer fye dans la douche et lui avec, n'enlevant aucun de ses vêtements. Il plaça le blond contre le mur, déposant ses deux mains de chaque cotés de la tête de Fye qui rougissait mais ne lâchait pas son vis à vis du regard. Une main délaissa le mur pour entamer un parcours sur le torse du blond, passer sur chaque téton les martyrisant l'un après l'autre, faisant gémir doucement de plaisir leur propriétaire. Cette main baladeuse ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et caressa le bas ventre de Fye pour atteindre son intimité déjà fortement gonflée.

- Kuro..at..

- Tu veux dire quelque chose peut-être ?

Sa main commença à faire des allées et venues sur le membres rempli de plaisir. Fye commença à gémir fortement mais l'autre main de Kurogané vint se mettre sur sa bouche alors que celui-ci le regardait intensément.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois dire...

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus lents jusqu'a s'arrêter au moment où le magicien sentait qu'il allait venir. Il laissa, sans le vouloir, échapper un gémissement de mécontentement qui fit sourire l'homme en face de lui.

- Alors ?

- Jamais...

- Comme tu veux !

Kurogane passa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de fye avant de quitter la pièce, non sans regarder une dernière fois le corps de celui qui occupait ses pensées. A longueur de journée...

Les jambes de fye se dérobèrent sous lui alors qui soufflait trois mots d'un coup de tête : Je...te ..déteste...

Ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui claqua la porte pour repartir dans le salon en croisant dans le couloir, un mokona bien calme par rapport à d'habitude. La petite boule blanche s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bains pour y entendre de très légers gémissements. Lui et les deux enfants avaient bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel entre Fye et Kurogané…Et Mokona commençait à s'ennuyer du temps où les deux hommes en restaient à se taquiner...Il sautilla jusqu'à la chambre de Kurogané mais, avant de faire un geste de plus, il entendit les mêmes bruits que dans la salle de bains. Il ne comprenait plus rien et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. C'est donc en se dirigeant vers la chambre de la princesse que Mokona se dit que la nuit porterait sûrement conseil à ses deux-là...

Le soleil passa dans la chambre pour venir éclairer le corps d'un ninja encore dans le monde des rêves. Un monde qui, apparemment, lui plaisait beaucoup d'après les petits soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de sa bouche. Même la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvre sur un blond avec une belle intention de se venger, ne le réveilla pas. Même pas lorsque celui-ci posa quelque chose sur la commode près du lit. C'est seulement au moment où un poids se fit ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre que les deux yeux du brun s'ouvrirent sur un Fye assis à califourchon sur lui,le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci fit un léger mouvement de hanches sur un poins très sensible du ninja qui, par rapport à son propriétaire, semblait déjà bien réveillé. Une main pâle passa sous le t-shirt noir de Kurogané qui, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas trop préoccupé à se concentrer sur ce que lui procurait les mouvements de Fye. La main descendit pour jouer avec l'élastique du pantalon de nuit du ninja avant de le baisser lentement libérant le désir de l'homme sous lui. Le blond avança sa tête vers Kurogané pour l'embrasser et le brun y répondit volontiers, aimant tout à fait cette caresse du matin. Le bras de Fye passa au dessus de sa tête pour aller chercher un verre posé sur la commode et se recula après l'avoir pris en main. Il regarda d'un sourire innocent sa futur victime qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur avant de pousser un cri lorsque l'eau glacée toucha son intimité. Fye se poussa d'un coup pour sortir de la chambre, très fier de son action, en ignorant les cris que poussait un Kuro enragé.

- FYEEEEEEEEEE ! Je te jure que tu vas payer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- J'ai gagné...

Le sourire du magicien disparu, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, pour laisser place à une mine triste. Kurogané lui remit son pantalon, s'assit correctement sur son lit et soupira. Son rêve avait commencé à devenir réalité avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il s'agissait encore du jeu qu'il avait lancé avec le "foutu mage". Son coeur se serra lorsque les mots de la veille repassèrent dans sa tête : "je te déteste". Le détestait-il vraiment ? A cette pensée, son point rencontra le matelas. Ce petit jeu commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs et surtout à le frustrer au plus haut point. Les petits plaisirs solitaires après chaque bataille ne lui suffisaient plus…Il lui en fallait plus…Il lui fallait Fye tout entier. Mais… pour cela, il faudrait que lui ou le mage s'avoue très clairement vaincu et ça…Jamais ! Lui, kurogané, le plus fort ninja de son monde, ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Il avait une fierté et il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça ..Même pour lui...

Mais un doute s'installa...il sortit de la chambre à son tour pour descendre déjeuner en espérant trouver un café bien noir.

Toute la journée, chacun avait pensé à l'autre, toute la journée ils s'étaient ignorés et un certain manque commençait à se faire ressentir des deux cotés. Fye commençait, lui aussi, à en avoir assez...Mais il ne savait pas comment mettre fin à ce jeu qui n'en était plus vraiment un à son goût. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une torture qu'il devait subir chaque jour. Celle de ne pas pouvoir enfin finir ce, qu'à chaque fois, ils commençaient. Il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre quelque chose à boire quand une main plus puissante referma d'un coup la porte, avant qu'une autre ne la rejoigne, le bloquant contre le meuble. Fye se retourna pour faire face à Kurogané qui le regardait intensément avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter cette fois ... mais aucun des deux ne le dit. Fye passa ses bras autour du cou du grand brun ainsi que ses jambes autour des hanches dont le propriétaire le plaqua contre le mur d'à coté sans lâcher ses lèvres. Plusieurs caresses furent échangées avec des baisers langoureux et le ninja se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre étant sûr de ne croiser personne vu l'heure qu'il était. En effet, tout le monde dormait…Sauf eux. Arrivés dans la chambre, il déposa le blond sur le lit et l'observa longuement avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Fye, lui, pendant ce temps, se posait de nombreuses questions avec le peu de raison qui lui restait sous les caresses auxquelles il avait droit. S'il s'avouait vaincu, est-ce que kuro continuerait son action..ou partirait ? Une certaine peur s'installa pendant qu'un soupir traversait sa bouche. Le responsable de ce soupir se posait, au même moment, des questions bien qu'elles soient un peu différentes. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur que son vis à vis lui dise qu'il le détestait ... lui demande d'arrêter après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il le voulait...et pas seulement son corps...juste lui ! Il pensa que pour fye, il ne s'agissait que d'un passe temps ...

Tous les deux se trompaient. Des vêtements commençaient à partir .. la bouche de Kurogané commençait à descendre quand :

- STOP !

Fye s'était redressé et avait poussé d'un coup le ninja qui, surpris, était tombé du lit. De là où il était maintenant, il observa le magicien toujours sur le lit. Kurogané se leva pour aller vers la porte et en ouvrant dit dans un souffle très perceptible :

- J'ai perdu ...

Le magicien, toujours sur le lit, releva d'un coup des yeux étonnés.

- Kurogané ?

Mais la porte claquait déjà. Sans prendre le temps de remettre son haut, il remit correctement son pantalon et parti à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de celui qui venait de lui avouer très clairement sa défaite, à son grand étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kuro lui dise ces mots.. il avait dû faire un grand effort vu la fierté qu'il possédait. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir dans la nuit, une forme assise sur le lit qui releva la tête à son entrée. Fye se dirigea vers elle et s'assit en face avant de passer une main sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

- Peux-tu me le répéter ...

- T'en a pas eu assez ?!

- Juste une fois...

- J'ai perdu ça te va ? Maintenant sort d'ici, surtout si c'est pour te moqu.

Sa phrase fut coupée pas les lèvres de Fye sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

- Je comptais te le dire aussi...Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ces mots de ta bouche...

Kurogané passa alors sa main dans le dos de Fye pour l'approcher afin de reprendre le baiser qu'ils avaient arrêté. Les mains du mage commençaient à reprendre un chemin bien connu lorsque le brun prononça doucement :

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ... Surtout que je t'aime.

Un vrai sourire passa sur deux lèvres fines lorsque ces mots furent prononcés avant que la réponse ne se fasse entendre.

- Moi aussi ... depuis un long moment...

Mokona passa dans le couloir, histoire d'aller chercher quelque chose pour remplir son petit estomac. En passant devant une certaine chambre, des gémissements résonnèrent à ses oreilles et cette fois-ci, en coeur. C'est alors tout sourire qu'il repartit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Shaolan et sakura, laissant les deux amants enfin finirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé de nombreuses fois...

THE END


End file.
